


Escape

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, lion!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'escape'. This is part of my 'King and Lionheart' verse and is set the first Christmas after the original story.</p><p>This can be read alone, even if there are a few small references to the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Kurt is nervous when he rings the doorbell of the Anderson’s house. He can’t stop tapping his foot and his hands are a little sweaty, where they are holding the box of cookies he made — lion and cat friendly ones of course.

When Blaine had asked if he’d like to come over for dinner on the 26th, Kurt had wholeheartedly said yes. Just the promise of time spent with Blaine during their short Christmas visits to Ohio, was incentive enough, even if he had to sit through a possibly awkward dinner. Though it probably wouldn’t be that bad. He’d met Pam. He liked Pam. Blaine’s father and brother couldn’t possibly be more intimidating than Pam.

The door opens and for a second Kurt thinks he’s got the wrong house, because he’s never seen the woman who opens it or the toddler she’s holding before. But her eyes light up and she turns around and shouts “The boyfriend is here!” back into the house. And now he can actually hear the noise of several voices talking loudly in the background and the occasional high pitched giggle of children.

“Come on in, dear, no need to be shy. I’ll take those cookies for you, so you can take off your shoes and jacket.”

He let’s her take them, mumbles a quick “Thank you.” and does as he’s told. He’s not sure what’s going on. He has just finished hanging up his jacket, when he hears the familiar sound of Blaine saying his name.

He turns and there he is, tail straight in the air, cheeks red and eyes sparkling and just for a second Kurt forgets how to breath. It’s only been a week since they last saw each other in person, but he kind of already forgot what wonderful things seeing Blaine does to him. 

And then they’re hugging, swaying gently from side to side, eyes closed and both of them just breathing the other in. “God, I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.” 

When they let go of each other, the hallway is empty except for them and Kurt uses the opportunity to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips. It’s just supposed to be a short peck but Blaine grabs his face and pulls him back in and presses another kiss to his lips. This one is longer and when they part, Blaine is wearing a guilty expression.

“I’m so so sorry in advance for everything that they’ll ask you in the next few hours.”

“Who exactly is they? I thought this was supposed to be meeting your parents and brother but then that woman-”

“I didn’t know, I promise. Mom tricked me into thinking that we couldn’t go visit the family for Christmas but instead she just invited all of them for today to show you off. She send me to bring some things to a friend of hers and when I came back everybody was already here and I got swept up in the excitement of seeing them and forgot to warn you.”

Kurt stares at Blaine and kind of wants to be a little mad. With a fair warning he maybe wouldn’t have shown up or maybe he would have, he’s not sure — he really had missed Blaine a lot. Kurt had already been slightly intimidated by the idea of meeting Blaine’s father and brother. Now it’s ten times worse. He knows how important family is to Blaine, so if he fucks this up…Well it’s probably not going to be a good sign for the future of their relationship.

But when he looks at Blaine, with his flat ears and lowered tail, the shiny wide eyes and drawn eyebrows, there is no way he can do something stupid like leaving or being mad right now. 

“Okay. Let’s do this. Just try not to leave me alone? And maybe let me escape for a few minutes now and then.”

“Are you really sure? They’d understand if you’d not want to meet them yet.”

“Family is important to you and you are important to me and I want to spend time with you. So we are gonna do this.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says and the smile on his face is beautiful. “God I love you so much.”

They share another kiss then, getting a little lost in it, before they are interrupted by Blaine’s brother.

From then on there are a lot of introductions and names to remember — fifteen in total and that’s just Pam’s side of the family. The woman turns out to be Pam’s big sister and the toddler one of the daughters of Blaine’s cousin. 

Then there are the questions, so many of them, and Blaine tries his best to keep his relatives in check, which Kurt is ultimately thankful for. Still there are one or two inappropriate questions but at some point something prompts Cooper to start telling embarrassing stories from Blaine’s childhood and from then on it gets easier. 

And even when Kurt escapes to the kitchen for a while, offering Pam a little help with last minute preparations, he keeps an eye and an ear on what he can see from the living room. More than once he gets caught up in how amazing it is to see Blaine in these surroundings. He practically glows with all the attention and affection that’s exchanged between everybody. Even Blaine’s father, who turns out to be a mostly quiet person, joins in — it’s still easy to spot the hint of discomfort in the set of his body, ears and tail though.

During dinner the mood grows a bit calmer and after that Kurt gets a little emotional, when the youngest kid present climbs into Blaine’s lap, curls its tail around herself and falls asleep there. It takes a while to catch a few seconds of privacy with Blaine after that but when he does, he kisses him silly. 

Secretly Kurt decides that evening, that if they end up having kids on their own, they are going to be biologically Blaine’s. Though he’s willing to compromise and leave it at half of their kids. Because this family? It’s amazing and he wants more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134628910817/escape)


End file.
